And All I Hear Is The Last Thing That You Said
by gumcrunch
Summary: May confesses about her confession. Ward takes it quite well.


**Set after Episode 12: Seeds. Title is an excerpt from "Instant Crush" by Daft Punk. Because MayWard is all I think of every time that song is on.**

* * *

A weak whimper escaped from her throat, her best efforts to keep from making noise ultimately rendered futile. Her eyes shut tight, eyebrows furrowed in both pleasure and impatience, she tilted her head back and let her hair cascade past her shoulders and away from her face, straining her neck and clamping her teeth on her bottom lip to hold back any more sounds from her mouth. She tightened her grip on his hands, feeling herself squeezing his shaft as she sat on him. And his fingers, in turn, dug even deeper on her hips, a trail of bruises forming where he increased pressure in his hold. She could feel him trying to assert some degree of control as he clasped and clawed on her skin.

He gritted his teeth as he watched, her movements slipping in and out of erratic as she picked up speed sliding down him. Again and again. He tried his best to keep his sitting position upright and steady her as she straddled him, but couldn't help himself from leaning forward to graze a path between her breasts with his tongue when she arched her back, restraint barely registering anymore in his mind.

The mattress made the slightest creak and in one final move, she let him plunge upwards violently into her, swiftly catching his mouth with hers to swallow the groans of pleasure that- she's learned- automatically came with his orgasm. She cupped his face as he moaned into the kiss, rocking gently on his lap as she helped them both ride out the last of the climax.

Ward wanted to whine when she released him from herself seconds later.

"Lie down," he eased into the bed and gently tried to pull her down on top of him.

She pushed his hand away indifferently. Her face devoid of expression as she remained sitting at the edge of the bunk. Ward watched her, a bit surprised at the sudden cold shoulder, even though he knew full well that kind of demeanor was natural to May. There was a silent pause before he exhaled with a scoff.

"Seriously, if it wasn't good, you could just say—"

"It's not that."

May cut him short, though her tone seemed more concerned than angry.

Ward sat up from his casual recline, not quite sure what to say or if he should even continue speaking. He observed her still naked figure, hoping for a hint. But with her back to him, there was not much he could infer besides that keeping quiet would be the best option to take at the moment.

"You think I am terrible at small talk."

Ward flinched. It took her long enough to break the silence, and yet it still was not clear if she wanted him to speak or not. Only when she turned around to face him did he get the answer he was looking for.

"Y-yes," he hesitated for a second, checking with her. She kept her eyes on him, but did not seem to take much offense, so he continued. "Yes, I think you are terrible at small talk."

May cupped her face in her hands and sighed.

It was gratifying to sense some kind of vulnerability from her, Ward thought, smiling. "We can't all be good at everything."

He scooted nearer and squeezed her shoulders gently, running her hands up and down her arms in an effort to console her.

"It's okay, though. Honestly, I don't think it's _that_ bad. I mean, it works for us—for this," he paused for a reaction but got none. "And anyway, it's a waste of time beating around—"

"I told Coulson we've been having sex."

"—the bush…" her statement took a moment to sink into him. "…wait, _what_?"

"I told Coulson we've been having sex."

Ward's mouth hung agape as if mid-sentence, his eyes avoiding her as she stared at him and waited.

"He was talking about how he did not want any more secrets and it just… came out," she confessed, albeit quite nonchalantly.

Ward was perplexed. And mute.

The lack of words was deafening. Suddenly, the painful need to fill the silence overcame May again, and she carried on before she could consciously stop herself from doing so.

"We also talked about where he would most likely be residing if and when he decides to retire from the system. I guessed Lima—"

"_Why_?" Ward interrupted softly, finally able to extract sound from his vocal cords.

"Because of the growing food scene," she shrugged. "And because he's capable of speaking Span—"

"No, _why_ did you tell him about _us_?" Ward sounded as alarmed as he looked. As expected.

"I told you, it just… it came out," May held her breath in. "He said he wanted to root out all the secrets and it… came out."

Ward pursed his lips, exhaling audibly through his nose. There were too many questions forming in his head, but the slight shift in May's expression indicated she was not at all as comfortable about the entire thing as she probably would have wanted him to believe.

"So, what—what did he say?" he finally decided it was the best thing to ask.

She looked into his eyes warily, licking her lips before opening her mouth to speak.

"He said he trusted me enough to know what I'm doing."

"And me?" Ward raised his eyebrows, inquiringly. "He doesn't trust me?"

"I'm not sure," she stood up, stark naked, and rummaged through the shallow pile of clothes on the floor for her pants. "He said 'I trust you know what you're doing'."

Ward's eyes followed her around the room as she finished putting her clothes on.

"Since he was talking to me, I presumed the word 'you' meant me," she ran her hands through her hair, roughly brushing it with her fingers. "I didn't bother asking if it included you."

He snickered, detaching his gaze from her. "Right. Of course."

"He just wanted assurance that whatever this is won't take our attention away from what we're here to do. So, I told him if it does, I'll end it."

Ward tilted his head towards her, absorbing her words while trying his best to look as unaffected as possible.

This is the problem with May talking. No cushions, no safety nets. Just words shooting at him like daggers from nowhere.

"So, why not end it now?"

It was May's turn to be taken aback. She looked at him, smirking at her on the bed. His amusement at catching her off-guard blatant as he pressed on for a reply.

"Why not end it now?" he repeated.

"Would you like me to?" she asked in reply, her eyes not leaving his.

"Well, maybe a break-up speech before doing it wouldn't be so bad."

"Break-up speech?" she sneered. "Would we actually be breaking off anything?"

She made a start for the door. "Alright then. Once I'm out of this room, it's over."

"May—"

She paused midway, her right foot already out in the hall. She turned around to find Ward standing up from his bunk, not even bothering to cover his entirely naked self with a blanket, and walking towards her.

"—that's your breakup speech?"

He closed the distance until she was forced to look up at him to maintain eye contact, his hand laying where hers rested on the door.

"It wouldn't hurt to put a little more effort into it, you know."

He lightly grazed her cheek with his lips.

"You could _at least_ say you had a great time." A pause. "For courtesy's sake."

She shrugged. "I'll consider it."

She slid the door in his face before he could say anything else. She smiled, satiated and quite content with their parting exchange for the night, before she realized that she was standing in the hallway, barefoot. Annoyed, she opened the door again with a swift motion, only to find Ward standing where she left him, holding her boots against his chest, and still very much naked. He looked at her, a smug expression on his face.

"Took about 5 seconds longer than last night. So… makeup sex?"


End file.
